ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarada
How Sarada joined the Tourney Sarada is the only child of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. She was born while Sakura was accompanying Sasuke on a mission, delivered by Karin; as such, there is no record of her birth in the Konoha Hospital. After that, the family returned to Konoha to raise Sarada. However, Sasuke left the village for a top secret mission when Sarada was a toddler. Some time later, after she had been very ill and had had a seriously high fever, Sarada began wearing glasses. Sasuke's infrequent visits and his long absences made Sarada sad, so Sakura did her best to comfort her, assuring Sarada that Sasuke loved her and that, when he completed his important mission, he'd come home. When these conversations went on for too long, Sakura poked Sarada's forehead and promised to continue them some other time, which is Sasuke's usual sign of affection. Preparing for a Chunin Exam, Sarada finds herself encountered by Arslan. It was unknown if could trust him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sarada holds two handfuls of kunai. After the announcer calls her name Sarada bursts chakra from the shurikens and says "Finally the battle truly begins!" Special Moves Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows (Neutral) Sarada throws a windmill shuriken at her opponent. Shuriken Rain (Side) Sarada throws shuriken followed by throwing a few kunai attached with paper bombs which explode on contact. Demon Wind Shuriken: Dual Rings (Up) Sarada does a jumping uppercut, then throws two windmill shuriken at the opponent. Blade Trap (Down) Sarada place two kunai with a wire in between them on the ground. If the enemy touches these several suriken, kunai and ninja blades will fall on them from above. Lightning Flicker (Hyper Smash) Sarada throws a lightning infused windmill shuriken towards the enemy. Uchiha Shuriken Formation: Spring Lightning (Final Smash) Sarada shoots a fireball at her opponent. If it hits, she says "Time to finish this!" and chases her opponent down, then jumps above her opponent, rains kunai on him/her, then with a powerful lightning punch and a "Chaaaaaaa!" yell, punches her enemy into the ground. Victory Animations #Sarada looks down and sets her left hand on her head saying "I'm going to get even stronger! Stronger than my dad, stronger than my mom, stronger than the Lord Hokage!" #Sarada does two hand swipes and says "The Uchiha clan is still alive and breathing!" #Sarada charges lightning and says "You're going to stand in my way?" then bursts the Chidori saying "Super Chaaaaaaa!" On-Screen Appearance Sarada does two flips and makes it to her starting point saying "It's going to be loud!" Trivia *Sarada's rival is the prince of Pars and Andragoras III's assumed son, Arslan. *Sarada Uchiha shares her English voice actress with Chun-Li, Mamiya, Hypno, Pyrrha, Karin Kanzuki (in FMV cutscenes), Lucina, Midna, Edina Pop, Lagoona Blue, Lust, Rachel Alucard (in FMV Cutscenes), Ashlynn Ella, Madame Clairvoya, Blaze the Cat, Rise "Risa" Kajikawa, Tokine Yukimura, Platinum the Trinity, Lunatone, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Anko Mitarashi, Yueying, Kersti, Infernape and Mashiro Kuna. *Sarada Uchiha shares her French voice actress with Wingo, Impa, Cloyster, Female Trainer, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Konan Irobe, Betsy Scholfield, Lt. Diana, Clementine, Fiolina "Fio" Germi, Cindy Klein and Jacqui Briggs. *Sarada Uchiha shares her German voice actress with Kotetsu Naoe, Celebi, Mienshao, Eri Sawachika, Tayuya and Jennifer Wakeman. *Sarada Uchiha shares her Arabic voice actress with Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Rose, Luxray, Pidgeot, Heracross, Sawk, Shadow, Jeane, Iris, Laura Matsuda, Ramlethal Valentine, Diego Marquez, Obito Uchiha and Meliodas. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters